Technology and equipment for capturing life's every-day experiences have out-paced the services and mechanisms by which those experiences can be enjoyed at a later date. Digital cameras and portable video cassette recorders now enable consumers to capture more and more information, yet, the volume of the images and video that these devices now capture makes it increasingly more difficult to review any of the experiences they capture. Photographs are often stuffed away. The video tapes that are recorded by camcorders is often tossed aside, seldom, if ever, reviewed.
A problem with the ever-increasing amount of video and photographs that are taken every year is that reviewing them is often very time-consuming and cumbersome. Although video and photographs are captured sequentially over time, they are rarely cataloged or organized in any fashion by which their retrieval is possible, let alone enjoyable.
A method for organizing content embodied as photographs, graphics, video and/or music for presentation would be an improvement over the prior art.